


Finally

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie hold the madney baby, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and have a lot of feelings, author also had a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: He thinks he might melt into the floor. Death by fuzzy feelings. Here lies Eddie Diaz: the sight of his best friend holding a baby made his heart explode.-For Day 7: Free Day/Author's Choice
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 41
Kudos: 614





	Finally

He thinks he might melt into the floor. Death by fuzzy feelings. Here lies Eddie Diaz: the sight of his best friend holding a baby made his heart explode.

But really, the way Buck’s ridiculously (gorgeously, impressively) massive biceps cradle the tiny, precious body of Joy Evelyn Han? Eddie’s not sure he can handle this.

They’re in Chim and Maddie’s living room visiting the baby, and Eddie’s sitting with Buck on the couch. Buck’s holding his baby niece, utterly enchanted, and she’s blinking sleepily at him. His expression is so soft, so full of love and affection for this little human; as if she’s the key to the universe, like she holds all the answers to the secrets of the world. 

And he can’t stop watching Buck, it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. He’s not sure if he wants to scream or sob from how _cute_ it all is.

He looks over to Chimney and Maddie, snuggled together in the loveseat, only to find the couple already watching him. He hopes they didn’t notice the hearts in his eyes as he stared at Buck, but given the way they’re both smiling, Eddie’s pretty sure they caught him.

But he’s been caught by both of them before: 

By Chimney, probably at least once a week for the past year or so, when Buck says something or does something or even just smiles a certain way, and Eddie can’t help the enamored expression that spreads across his face. Chim usually rolls his eyes, pops his gum pointedly, throws his hands in the air--or a combination thereof as if to say, _you two are ridiculous_.

By Maddie less often, but he remembers one night at a karaoke bar, when Buck stood up with a confident, slightly drunk, “Guys! This is my song!” and proceeded to sing 'Eye of the Tiger' complete with the push-ups Eddie had been warned about. He found the whole thing stupidly endearing, and he caught Maddie giggling at him over her wine glass. Eyes sparkling, she pantomimed zipping and locking her lips, then handed him an invisible key as if to say, _your secret is safe with me_.

Today, however, they don’t seem to be teasing him. They’re both smiling at him fondly, glancing between Buck and Eddie as if to say, _just go for it_.

Eddie looks back over to Buck. He’s not sure what exactly they think is going to happen. It’s not like Buck feels the same overwhelming, intoxicating, let’s-spend-the-rest-of-our-lives-together kind of love that Eddie does. 

Buck finally looks up from Joy and his eyes immediately find Eddie’s. He’s a little flushed; a watery, overjoyed expression on his face, and he’s looking at Eddie like—

Oh. _Oh_. He lets out a short laugh and rubs the back of his neck. How did he not see it? Was holding a baby all it really took for Eddie to finally understand the love in Buck’s eyes? If so, he owes Joy big time.

“I know I’ve been hogging her, I’m sorry. She’s just amazing.” Buck looks down at her again, boops her nose ever-so gently. “Do you want to hold her?”

“I definitely do.”

Buck settles her into the cradle of Eddie’s arms, and yeah, he totally gets it. He thinks of how small Christopher used to be, the way it felt to hold him in his arms for the first time. He was terrified, but all he wanted to do was protect him and cuddle him close. “It’s hard to believe we start out this tiny.”

“Right? Think about this: Once upon a time, Buckaroo was that small! Now he looks like he can deadlift a refrigerator!” Chimney laughs.

Buck rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I’ve never tried it, but who knows?” He scoots closer to Eddie and reaches a single finger out to Joy, who grips it in a tiny fist. Buck coos softly and lets out a dreamy sigh. “I want one.”

And Eddie’s brain must be running in Recovery Mode, or maybe it’s gone total blue-screen-of-death because he replies automatically, without thinking, “Let’s do it.”

The silence that follows is not awkward or scary; it’s mostly just bemused. Maddie and Chim reach a silent agreement and make a quiet exit from the living room, which Eddie really appreciates. He has no idea where this conversation is headed and he’d rather not do it with an audience.

Buck’s staring at him with wide, bright eyes and doesn’t say anything for several moments. He coughs lightly, like he’s clearing his mind as well as his throat. “Okay. So I’m not sure if by ‘let’s do it’ you meant I should individually, someday, have my own baby? Or that you should, individually, someday have another baby? But it kind of feels like you meant ‘let _us_ do it’ as in, we should, together, have a baby?” 

Buck’s stammering a bit, and he sounds a little excited and a little uncertain, but he’s definitely not angry. Eddie counts that as a win. “Yeah, I meant that last one.” He knows he’s blushing now, the warmth spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, but he doesn’t look away from Buck.

Buck doesn’t respond immediately, just stares at him calmly, as if he’s looking for something, and he must find it because Buck’s eyes twinkle and his lips curve into a gentle smile. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

The air _whooshes_ from Eddie’s lungs and he chokes out a startled laugh, because holy shit, is this happening? 

Joy gurgles and wiggles in Eddie’s arms and they both glance down again, immediately enchanted. They sit in a comfortable silence, then without looking up, Buck adds quietly, “Just to clarify? I love you. I’m in love with you. I would love to have a baby with you. But I would also like to take you out to dinner first.”

Eddie smiles brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delighted laughter. “That sounds good. You gonna take me someplace nice, Buckley?”

“Definitely. I’m going to wine and dine you so hard, Diaz. Prepare yourself for some next-level boyfriend material.”

“Oh ‘boyfriend’, huh?” 

He glances up again to find Buck blushing too, but still smiling when he teases Eddie, “If that’s okay with you? Being boyfriends before we have a baby together?” 

They’re sitting close enough on the couch that Eddie can nuzzle his nose against Buck’s temple, before kissing his cheek softly. “‘Boyfriends’ sounds good to me. Guess ‘husbands’ can wait.”

Buck leans back against the couch, laughing boisterously, and Joy blinks up at Eddie as if to say, _please control your new boyfriend, I am very small and Uncle Buck is very loud_. 

The uncle in question rubs the back of his finger against her cheek apologetically, before reaching out with his other hand to cradle Eddie’s jaw. “You are not allowed to suggest we have a baby and propose to me in the same day, Eds. It’s too much for my heart to handle.”

Eddie’s world has softened to a warm glow; the way the light is breaking through the curtains, the way their thighs and shoulders are pressed together, faces so close he can feel Buck’s breath against his lips. “How do you think I felt, watching you hold Joy? I thought I was going to explode.”

The tender look in Buck’s eyes and the soft smile on his lips spurs something in Eddie to lean in closer, hoping Buck meets him in the middle. And he’s not disappointed.

He doesn’t see stars, or fireworks, or any kind of explosion. Instead, when their lips meet, it’s like the tension Eddie always carries in his shoulders finally releases. Like finally getting that first sip of water after battling a relentless fire, like finally sitting down to relax after a long shift. It’s like every nerve in his body, every part of his soul was just waiting for this moment.

And now that he’s got a taste? Now that he knows Buck loves him the same way? Now that he knows Buck is all in for him, for Christopher, for marriage, for a baby, for a lifetime together, side by side?

His heart beats a thrilled tattoo in his chest, singing, as if to say, _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and so much love for the fics this week. My goal was tooth-rotting, nauseating, overwhelmingly floofy fluff - my heart needed it - so I hope I delivered. In this house we love love!!


End file.
